Ayame Is Moving In,What?
by Heavensfiregoddess
Summary: What do you get when Yuki Sohma’s older brother Ayame Sohma moves in? Hell…that’s what you get. How will everyone take the news...especially Yuki? And it seems that love will bloom between two people as well, but who?
1. Ayame is moving in, what?

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with a new story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket…WAAAAAH!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Ayame Is Moving In…WHAT?**

What do you get when Yuki Sohma's older brother Ayame Sohma moves in? Hell…that's what you get. Ayame Sohma is the beautiful careless twenty seven year-old friend of Shigure Sohma. Shigure Sohma, the owner of the house that Ayame Sohma will be living in was delighted, but the other occupants of the house like a certain Yuki and Kyo Sohma were not pleased…not one bit. When Kyo heard the news he was infuriated.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kyo said screaming at the top of his lungs at his twenty seven year old cousin.

"Now Kyo it won't be all that bad. You're making too much of this." Shigure said trying to calm the cat.

"IT WON'T BE ALL THAT BAD! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! THAT BASTARD IS MOVING IN AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS IT WON'T BE THAT BAD!" Kyo yelled, louder than before.

"I also said you're making too much of this, don't forget that." Shigure said smirking.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME DAMN YOU!" Kyo said about two inches from Shigure's face with his fist pumped and ready to go.

It was about eight o' clock in the morning and poor Yuki was still sleeping. It was a Saturday afternoon and everyone knows that Yuki isn't the type to wake up early in the morning…especially to a screaming cat. Yuki raised himself up and took the covers off his legs and walked out of the room, he grabbed a book while he was at it, a dictionary to be exact. Yuki dragged himself downstairs and into the living room where he saw Kyo standing and looking down at Shigure who was sitting there peacefully drinking his tea.

"Now Kyo, you should quiet down or you will wake up our little Tohru and Yuki, and no one wants to wake up Yuki." Shigure said cool and calm, noticing Yuki standing in the doorway while Kyo didn't.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled.

BAM Yuki had thrown the dictionary right at Kyo face.

"Ow, what the…"

"Why are you yelling you stupid cat?" Yuki asked trying to look angry but failing because he was so tired.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YA DAMN RAT!"

"Then shut up." Yuki said still very tired and yet at his strongest point. They all heard a yawn and little feet come downstairs. Tohru stood by Yuki in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"What's all the commotion?" Tohru asked yawning at the same time. Shigure stood up and ran to Tohru.

"See what you did Kyo? You woke up our princess with your stupidity." Shigure said. Kyo began to shake with anger.

"Shi…gure you…you…" You could see the fire in Kyo's eyes.

"No, that's alright I should've been up already." Tohru said not wanting to make the problem bigger than it already is.

"Nonsense, a princess needs her beauty sleep." Shigure rubbed his face against Tohru's cheek.

"I'm fine, really." Tohru insisted.

"Well I'm not. What the hell is wrong with you stupid cat?" Yuki asked now fully conscious.

"I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME STUPID!" Kyo yelled.

"Then what's your problem?"

"YOUR STUPID BROTHER IS MY PROBLEM!"

"What? What does my brother have to do with you?"

"Now Kyo, I think this should be handled in a more gentle way…"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki looked at Shigure confused.

"Um, is something the matter with Ayame?" Tohru asked.

"Oh Tohru! You care so much! But no, that's not it." Shigure said.

"Then what is it?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this…I'll just come out with it then."

"What? Tell me." Yuki said calm for the moment.

"You see I got a call this morning and it looks like that other unused guest room will be used." Shigure said starting off slow. He wasn't sure how Yuki would react but he knew it would be worse than Kyo. Tohru stood there waiting for what Shigure had to say.

"Oh and why is that?" Yuki asked still not following Shigure.

"Um it seems like Aya will be living with us from now on…" Shigure said. Everything became silent, and Yuki felt like there had been glass shattering all around him. The color in his eyes faded.

"Um, Yuki are you…" Tohru was afraid to continue. This was not gonna be good.

-------------------------------------------------

**Well that's the end of this chappy! Hope you liked it! This is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket fic so bare with me here. Please Review. **


	2. A rampaging Yuki

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, but I wasn't at home for quite sometime and I went to my first Anime Convention (The best day ever) with friends in another state. Anyway here's the next chappy!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Fruits Basket sniff sniff**

**-------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

"Um it seems like Aya will be living with us from now on…" Shigure said. Everything became silent, and Yuki felt like there had been glass shattering all around him. The color in his eyes faded.

"Um, Yuki are you…" Tohru was afraid to continue. This was not gonna be good.

-------------------------------------------

"Ayame please hurry! You're going to make me late; Kana is probably waiting for me."

"Coming Hari!" Ayame Sohma ran outside with the last of his stuff to put in Hatori's car. The beautiful light breeze of spring flowed through Ayame and Hatori's hair. It was a beautiful morning, one where you would feel like dancing because it was so beautiful.

"Now Ayame are you sure you don't want me to talk to Akito about this?" Hatori asked, concerned about his friends' well being.

"There's nothing to worry about Hari, Shigure's house had renovations done to it so there's enough room and best of all I'll get to eat Tohru's cooking everyday." Ayame winked at Hatori.

"Be serious for once in your life. I'm talking about being so close to Yuki all the time. Are you sure it's good for _your_ health?" Hatori asked.

"My health?" Ayame looked confused.

"Even though Yuki has a very peaceful nature he can still be very violent if you make him angry enough and Ayame…your very presence fills him with rage." Hatori stated. Ayame gulped in fear.

"I'm sure we can overcome anything thrown our way. Besides I think that Akito was right." Ayame's face adopted a calm, non playful look.

"Who knows, maybe Yuki will warm up to me better this way? Even if he hates it at first I'm sure that he'll get used to it once he realizes I'll always be around and that I'm his brother no matter what."

"Ayame…" Hatori said seeing the worry inside Ayame's eyes. It was only a face that he and Shigure could understand. Ayame was always a happy person, even when he was all by himself. But then there were those times when he just confided in Hatori or Shigure, because they were the only ones who understood him. The tears he would shed would soon be turned to laughs because of Shigure and whenever he needed advice Hatori was always right there. Ayame is very grateful for the friends that he has; that's why he has so much confidence in his relationship with Yuki. He feels that they will become closer in time.

"Well don't hesitate to call me if you want to talk. I don't care how late it is do you hear me?" Hatori said sternly but kindly.

"I hear you. Thank you Hari." Ayame smiled.

"You're welcome, now get in so we can pick up Kana and drop you off." Ayame put the rest of his suitcases in the trunk, and hopped in on the passenger side.

--------------------------------------------

"Now Yuki… please, please spare the house it was just fixed up and you've already torn down 6 doors, broke my coffee table in half, smashed most of the windows, and broke a very valuable zodiac air loom. If you're that mad take your anger out on Kyo, but not my house!" Shigure pleaded with Yuki who was on a rampage. You would think that there were no such words as peace, love, and harmony inside Yuki's vocabulary. Kyo was standing next to the now frightened Tohru when he heard Shigure's suggestion.

"WHAT! YOU BASTARD! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT THE DAMN RAT TO BREAK EVERYTHING DOESN'T MEAN YOU SEND HIM TO TRY AND KILL ME!" Kyo was being ignored by everyone except for Tohru.

"Kyo I don't think you should make Yuki anymore angry than he already is…" Tohru said trying to politely shut up Kyo before Yuki tried to break him too.

"Please, no one's afraid of that damn rat- AGH!" Yuki punched Kyo through the door and Kyo flew to the backyard. If you were standing outside of the house you think Kyo had wings the way Yuki sent him flying. Yuki turned around his eyes sparked toward the TV, Shigure saw the looked and dove for Yuki's arm.

"Not the TV! I paid too much for that for you to go and break it Yuki!" Shigure said hanging on the arm that Yuki was going to use, weighing him down completely.

"**Get off Shigure**." Yuki said.

"No, not unless you promise to relax and stop looking at my TV with those cold evil eyes, it can feel that you know." Shigure said.

"**I said let go." **

"I will not! SOMEBODY GET ME A TRANQUILIZER GUN PLEASE!" Shigure had begun to beg for some kind of help. Tohru stood there.

"Tranquilizer…I know!" Tohru ran to Yuki. "I'm sorry Yuki." Tohru said as she hugged him. (BOOM) Yuki transformed to his teeny rat self. Tohru held Yuki in her arms.

"Yuki you need to calm down." Tohru said in her sweet voice.

"Ah, Tohru, why couldn't you have done that much earlier? My house could have been spared." Shigure said. Tohru looked at Shigure with an I-just -thought-about-it face. Shigure sighed heavily. He was going to make Yuki clean this mess up even if it costs him his life.

"You should think about the circumstances here. Having Ayame here may not be as bad as you think." Tohru placed Yuki on the floor, she certainly didn't want him to transform back and he was still in her arms.

"Miss Honda… you just don't get it." Yuki walked out of the living room and climbed upstairs to his room.

"What don't I get Yuki?" Tohru said under her breath. Shigure plopped down on the floor.

"Please let him cool off. It'll probably take another year to fix this place up (sigh) Why does it always have to happen to my house?" Shigure said disappointed at the way his house looked. Tohru and Shigure sat there for a minute until they heard someone running inside the house. Kyo came running into the living room.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN RAT! HE CAN'T HIT ME LIKE THAT AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH NO BRUISES ON THAT PRETTY BOY FACE OF HIS!" Kyo yelled enraged by the sudden punch by Yuki.

"Please Kyo leave him alone for now. He needs to be alone." Tohru said looking at the floor still thinking about what Yuki had said to her.

"Yes, we don't want to give him anymore reasons to break anything else. So sit down and shut up." Shigure said.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Besides this is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Shigure replied wanting to know why Kyo blamed him.

"You could've said no to Akito!"

"Kyo…you're an idiot. You know what Akito says is the law and I can't refuse him or persuade him to change his mind." Shigure explained and continued. "This would probably be a good experience for both Yuki and Aya." Shigure said. Kyo crossed his arms.

"And what if it's not huh? What if this makes whatever relationship they have now worse? Why the hell do you think he acted like that? He was probably thinking the same thing as I am. All that was fear and frustration on not knowing what to do mixed together." Kyo said. Everything became silent.

"Okay, I can already see that you are not the Kyo Sohma I know. Please bring the original one back. I like him better. " Shigure smirked.

"Shut up!" Kyo said.

'I can't believe Kyo just said that, it's like he knows what Yuki is feeling. I guess they have been around each other long enough to know how each one is feeling without one saying something to the other.' Tohru thought.

"Then I guess we'll just have to see how this turns out. Aya should be here soon." Shigure said.

"Yeah well, don't think I'm helping with this mess." After that Kyo walked off.

"What a lazy boy. (sigh) looks like I'll have more trouble fixing this place than I thought. To get Yuki to clean now would be like signing a death warrant." Shigure dropped his head.

"I'll help Shigure." Tohru said.

"Thanks Tohru, thank god for you." Tohru smiled. A few minutes later while Tohru and Shigure was picking up debris they heard a loud familiar voice.

"I'M HOME SHIGURE!" Yelled Ayame from the front door; he placed his suitcases down and looking at the horrifying mess.

"What on earth happened here?"

-----------------------------------------

**Welp that's the end of that chappy, hope you liked it. I tried to make this one longer, not sure if I did though. Well anyway Please Review they are much appreciated. **


	3. Oh no, he's here

**A/N: (sigh) Boredom is taking over my life so here's another chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews, they were so nice **

**Disclaimer: Nope, it's not mine. **

**---------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

"I'M HOME SHIGURE!" Yelled Ayame from the front door; he placed his suitcases down and looking at the horrifying mess.

"What on earth happened here?"

---------------------------------------------------

Ayame looked around at the horrifying mess.

"Was there a tornado or something?" He asked.

"Now Aya that's just silly… a tornado would have been much more gentle." Shigure said sarcastically as he walked toward Ayame to pick up two suitcases.

"Was this Yuki's doing?" Ayame asked walking behind Shigure with his other suitcase.

"Don't worry about it Aya, he'll get over it." Shigure said trying to comfort him.

"But your house…maybe this _is_ a bad idea."

"Now Aya you can't blame yourself for this. Besides I'm very happy you'll be staying with us. Things should be much more fun with you around. And it's not like you to be so unsure of yourself so cheer up!" Ayame smiled. Tohru came out of the living room and into the hallway to see Ayame.

"Hello Ayame."

"Ah, Tohru my dear princess, how are you?" Ayame asked; cupping Tohru's chin in his hand.

"Oh I'm fine." She said, blushing because of the contact with the sexy man who was cursed by the snake.

"That's good." He smiled at her.

"Hey I'll go prepare some tea for us." Tohru ran off to the kitchen.

"She's such a big help, I don't know what I would do without her." Shigure said smiling.

They started walked upstairs.

"So which room is mine? I hope it's close to yours. That way when I'm feeling lonely I'll know where to go." Ayame said seductively.

"Of course Aya; only the best for you." Shigure looked at Ayame.

"Great!" They both said in unison. Ayame stopped in front a door while Shigure kept walking. He had heard soft humming coming from the room. It was beautiful, Ayame tried to figure out who it was, like going down a list.

'Can't be Tohru, she's downstairs. Would it be Kyon? No he probably couldn't hold a note even if he tried; he screams too much which has probably torn up his vocal cords. So the only person left is Yuki...' Ayame's thoughts were interrupted when he was confronted by purple eyes.

"Oh, hi Yuki! Are you happy to see me?"

(SLAM) Yuki slammed the door right in his face.

"(Sigh) I should've expected that." Ayame ran to catch up with Shigure.

(In Yuki's room)

Yuki leaned against the door. 'Oh no, he's here. Why? Why does he have stay here? What good will it do?' Yuki slid down to the floor and sat there.

(Later that day)

"So Ayame do you like your room?" Tohru asked Ayame as they sat in the living room.

"Yes, it's very nice and spacious…you can sleep with me if you ever get scared at night, okay Tohru." Ayame moved closer to the blushing Tohru.

"But Aya, I thought there was only room for me in your room?" Shigure asked. Kyo was also sitting in the living room; he had been watching TV while everyone was talking becoming more and more frustrated with their conversation.

"Shigure don't worry there will always be room for you. Tohru can lay on one side and you can lay on top of me." Ayame said happily; feeling proud of his idea.

"That's a great idea Aya!" Shigure responded.

"I know."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Kyo said.

"Kyon, you're the loudest one here. Is there ever a time when you're not yelling?" Ayame asked.

"SHUT UP! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo's veins began to pop out uncontrollably.

"But that's your name, what else would I call you Kyon?" Ayame smiled. He could feel that he was successfully getting on Kyo's nerves.

"Well is anyone hungry?" Tohru asked.

"Ah yes, I'm starved. Please princess grace me with your wonderful cooking." Ayame said flattering Tohru completely.

"Okay!" Tohru stood up and smiled.

"Is there anything you would prefer?"

"Hm, anything with leeks would be fine." Tohru closed her eyes hoping that would help block out all the yelling she was about to hear.

"LEEKS! I HATE LEEKS! YOU KNOW THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"You do? Oh Kyon, I had no idea." Ayame smiled.

"I can't take this anymore." Kyo stood up and started walking out of the living room.

"But Kyo aren't you going to eat?" Shigure asked. Kyo just kept walking ignoring Shigure who was obviously trying to be funny.

"Kyon is such an easy target. He gets angry at the smallest thing, it's too funny." Ayame said as he giggled.

"Um, Ayame do you really want something with leeks?" Tohru asked.

"No, I'd like some riceballs please and dumplings."

"Oh, alright then…I guess I'll just take some up to Yuki and Kyo when it's done." Tohru walked into the kitchen.

'Yuki hasn't come out his room since this morning. I wonder how Ayame feels about this? Neither one of them have talked to each other since Ayame got here. I hope Yuki gets used to Ayame being here…or things won't be the same around here anymore.' Tohru began to cook for everyone, now making more than the usual amount considering that she had one more mouth to feed. Not that she minded; Tohru loved to cook.

------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of this chapter. I'm very sorry if it's crappy I don't really feel like myself and I think I have writer's block so any suggestions would be very helpful and appreciated. Anyway, please review. Hopefully I'll feel like myself soon so I don't have to take as long with the next chapter. Sorry about the incredibly long wait.**


	4. Alone

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! (Finally) Now I know it's been years since my last update and for that I'm sorry. It's just writers block can be a real b sometimes and I was being lazy. But I have two people to thank for giving me ideas. First desirepassion and Rebellious Pirate Mayhem! Thanks you two, and you practically wrote this chappy for me desirepassion, I just wish I could reply back to you! I also want to thank Egyptian goddess Sahara for the advice. Anyway I won't talk any longer well… type. Gomen for taking so long!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

'Yuki hasn't come out his room since this morning. I wonder how Ayame feels about this. Neither one of them have talked to each other since Ayame got here. I hope Yuki gets used to Ayame being here…or things won't be the same around here anymore.' Tohru began to cook for everyone, now making more than the usual amount considering that she had one more mouth to feed. Not that she minded; Tohru loved to cook.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 week later)

By some odd miracle Shigure's house had still been standing. It's been a very long week for everyone who lived there. Ayame and Yuki still haven't talked to each other. Tohru, Shigure, and even Kyo had tried to get them to talk to each other, but to their dismay it wasn't working. Since everyone was in the house Yuki knew very well what everyone was trying to do and he wasn't going to fall for it at all. Ayame would make some attempts as well but he failed which was no surprise to everyone else. Ayame was now ready to leave the house. He couldn't take the distance between them even though they were so close. He even asked Hatori to talk to Akito for him, but for some odd reason Hatori never got back to him; which wasn't like Hatori at all. Now on this Saturday morning Ayame was in his room lying under his covers sleeping. He slept with the covers all over his body; if you peeked in his room you would just see a lump in the bed. Shigure knocked on Ayame's door but there was no answer. Ayame worked very hard at his shop and Saturday was his only day off. Shigure walked inside and sat down next to Ayame. He took the covers gently off his head hoping to not wake him.

'He's so beautiful when he's sleeping (sigh) I wish Yuki would just talk to him, he's been working so hard and not giving himself a break since he got here (sigh). Working yourself to death is not going to help you forget anything Ayame.' Shigure thought.

"Good Morning Shigure." Ayame said with a very groggy deep voice.

"Morning Aaya."

"Is there something wrong?" Ayame asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I have a book signing to go to today, is there anything you need me to do for you before I leave?" Shigure asked.

"No, have a good time at your book signing." Ayame pulled the covers back over his head.

"Uh okay then, see you later on tonight." Shigure stood up and walked out his room closing the door behind him.

'They both sleep so late on Saturdays.' Shigure walked to the front door and put his shoes on.

"Bye Tohru! Thanks for breakfast!" Tohru ran out the kitchen to say goodbye to Shigure. As Shigure walked out the door he saw his editor waiting for him in her car crying.

"Aw what's wrong Mii?" Shigure asked. He looked at his editor smiling.

"Y-you said you would be a minute a-and now we're an hour late for the signing!" She said while crying waterfalls.

"Aw there's no reason to cry about it. I'm ready now and that's all that matters right?"

"NO!" Shigure got in and Mii drove off to the signing crying at the same time.

"You know Mii, you're going to blur your eyesight with all that crying and then we'll crash and then we'll never make it to the signing." Mii began to cry harder, as she heard Shigure's snickering.

(Back inside the house)

Kyo was eating with Tohru.

"So, do you have any plans for today Kyo?"

"Yeah, I'm going to spar with Hatsuharu today at Kazuma's dojo." Kyo answered while eating a riceball. "What about you?" Kyo asked.

"Oh I'm going to Hana's house for a sleepover with her and Uo."

"That means that Ayame and that damn rat are going to be here by themselves." Tohru gasped at what Kyo said.

"You're right! What should we do? Maybe I should stay here and tell Hana to reschedule or or…" Tohru began to panic.

"Tohru!"

"Or maybe I could find someway to clone myself and stay here with them!"

"Now you're just talking stupid."

"But we can't leave them by themselves."  
"Think about it, this could be good. This way the damn rat and damn snake can have sometime alone without us planning it."

"Kyo, it seems like we planned this though."

"But we didn't." Kyo answered.

"Yeah but they don't know that." Before they could finish their conversation Hatsuharu walked into the living room.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru said.

"Hey Tohru." He answered in his sexy monotone voice.

"Hi."

"How's Yuki?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Um well, he could be doing better."

"Oh." Hatsuharu said. Unfortunately for him there was nothing he could do to help Yuki in his time of need. He sucked his teeth.

"Oh well. See you tomorrow." Kyo said as he walked out of the living room to the door.

"Oh, yeah bye you two."

"See ya Tohru. Tell Yuki I said take care please." Hatsuharu responded.

"I will." Hatsuharu walked out the living room to the door as well. Tohru stood and began to prepare lunch for Yuki and Ayame. They could eat take out for dinner. She wanted to make sure they ate breakfast, even though it would be a little late, and lunch before she had to leave herself. Once she was done it was about 11:30 and she went up to her room to pack her clothes.

'I feel really bad leaving them like this. Hopefully they'll get along while no one is here. I know Shigure would want to come home to house that is still in tack.' Tohru finished packing her clothes and went back downstairs to wait for Uo and Hanajima. She cleaned the kitchen and living room and when she was finished she wrote a letter and put it on the fridge. By that time Uo and Hanajima came and Tohru left. It was 1:00 and Yuki got out of his bed lazily and went to the bathroom to wash up. Ayame also woke up at that time; he sat up in a daze for a while until he stood up and began to walk to the bathroom. Yuki opened the door.

"Oof!" he bumped into Ayame, and they both fell backwards.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Yuki are you alright? I wasn't looking where I was going." Ayame said concerned for his little brother.

"I'm fine." Yuki stood up and walked past Ayame to go downstairs.

"I must've made him angry (sigh)" Ayame stood up, dusted himself off and walked into the bathroom.

(In the Kitchen)

Yuki looked at the fridge and saw the letter from Tohru, it said:

**Dear Yuki,**

**I left you and Ayame's breakfast on the stove, well maybe you can consider it lunch and if you consider it lunch then the food in the fridge is your dinner, not unless you consider that lunch.**

'She babbles so much' Yuki smiled at the thought. He continued to read the letter.

**I'm at Hana's house for a sleepover but if you need anything just call me and I'll rush right over. Anyway make sure to eat plenty and try to get along with Ayame, please. Shigure went to a book signing and Kyo went to Mr.Kazuma's dojo with Hatsuharu okay. So see you tomorrow.**

**P.S. Hatsuharu said take care. Bye!**

**Tohru**

The letter ended with a little riceball with a smile on it. Yuki put the letter down and heated his breakfast or lunch up. Ayame came downstairs, and he was confused at how empty the house was.

"Where is everyone?" Ayame asked hoping to receive a response.

"Tohru is with her friends, Kyo is at Kazuma's dojo and Shigure is at a book signing."

"Oh, I see." Ayame's stomach growled.

"Your food is in the kitchen." Yuki said, hearing Ayame's stomach.

"Thanks." Ayame heated up his food and made some tea. He brought a cup in for Yuki and himself; he went to get his food and finally sat down to eat.

"So, how's the tea?" Ayame asked trying to start a conversation.

"Fine I guess." Yuki kept eating. Ayame sipped his tea feeling the tension between the two of them grow. But he was determined to ease it no matter what.

"Um how's your asthma?"  
"It's better."

"Good, good." Ayame sipped his tea again. "My shop is doing really well."

"Is that so?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, I'm having more business." Ayame looked at the ceiling. He felt the comfort level drop insanely. Everything became silent, neither one of them was used to this thing that you call bonding. What made the situation worse was neither one of knew when anyone was going to back. Yuki knew that Tohru would be back tomorrow but…why tomorrow, why not ten minutes, no, make that one minute. Right now Yuki would take anybody even Kyo. Yuki sipped his tea and finished his food. Ayame also finished his food.

'(Sigh) I hate this. Why did everyone have to leave on the same day? I bet they planned this. I can't take this!' Yuki thought.

'This is very uncomfortable. I only thought that Shigure was leaving, I had no idea that Tohru and Kyon would be gone too. Well maybe I can finally get to know Yuki better, hopefully. ' Ayame thought. He cleared his throat and attempted to start a conversation with his brother again.

"So Yuki, what do you do for fun?" Ayame asked.

"Beat up that stupid cat." Yuki answered.

"Oh, I guess we both have something in common after all."

"Really and what might that be?"

"We both like to mess with Kyon. He's such an easy target." Ayame laughed at the remark. Yuki smiled the smallest smile possible. It was funny though, Kyo did have a way of entertaining people, even though he never means to. Only god knows how but somehow they found something they had in common with each other even if it was small. Maybe all hope was not lost for Ayame, maybe he could really become the brother that he's always wanted to be. Ayame and Yuki talked for little bit longer. Since they were still very new at this Yuki decided to end it before something went wrong. He cleaned his dishes and went upstairs to get dressed so he could tend to his garden. Ayame went up to his room to draw some more designs for his clothing store and call Hatori. He was pretty happy even though their conversation was small and had no point, it meant everything to Ayame. He was finally getting somewhere. Soon the day ended and Shigure and Kyo had returned.

"Well this is definitely a surprise." Shigure said.

"What?" Kyo said, hearing Shigure's comment.

"I thought I was going to come home to a wrecked house. I wonder why it's still standing?" Shigure pondered that for a second. "You know what, on second thought, I won't wonder about miracles."

Shigure sat down and ordered take out for him and Kyo, unfortunately Tohru didn't make dinner for them, and the food she made for Yuki and Ayame was eaten all.

"Hurry up Shigure! I'm hungry." Kyo said.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Woo, this chappy was way longer than I expected it to be. I also realized I've been spelling Ayame's nickname wrong (sweatdrop, I'm such a doofus) But I'm happy though, no more writer's block ! I'll have the next chappy out in 2 days. I'll start right away! Please review! **


	5. What can I do?

**A/N: Yeah I know I said 2 days but something came up and I was without a computer so, don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this thing the last chappy so this goes for that chappy and this one…no I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway (sigh) wish I did though**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Previously)

"Well this is definitely a surprise." Shigure said.

"What?" Kyo said, hearing Shigure's comment.

"I thought I was going to come home to a wrecked house. I wonder why it's still standing?" Shigure pondered that for a second. "You know what, on second thought, I won't wonder about miracles."

Shigure sat down and ordered take out for him and Kyo, unfortunately Tohru didn't make dinner for them, and the food she made for Yuki and Ayame was eaten all.

"Hurry up Shigure! I'm hungry." Kyo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Next Day)

Tohru had arrived back from Hanajima's house early that morning. Her mind had been on Yuki and Ayame the whole night. It wasn't her fault that she cared so much it's just how she is. Hana had told her to call them but Tohru refused, the only thing she said was _"I can't, tonight we are supposed to have fun together, I'm sure they're fine."_ Hana just agreed and let it be for the rest of the night. Uo just smiled at how Tohru was, her best friend was too caring for her own good but when it comes to Tohru you just get used to it and wind up loving her for it.

"So Tohru did you have fun yesterday with your friends?" Shigure asked sipping the last bit of delicious tea that Tohru had made.

"Oh I had a very good time! We played games and watched movies and ate a lot of snacks!" Tohru said in a phony happy voice.

"Really?"

"Yup, how did your book signing go?" She asked.

"Oh the book signing went very well, but my mind was constantly on something else. The only thing that kept me paying attention was Mii yelling at me telling me to pay attention." Shigure and Tohru giggled as they sat across from each other at the living room table.

"What was on your mind?"

"To tell you the truth I couldn't stop thinking about Yuki and Aaya…" Shigure was cut off when Tohru jumped up.

"Me too! I just didn't want to say it. I could barely enjoy myself because I was worried about them."

"Is that so? I couldn't tell; you had such a convincing tone in your voice."

"Okay so maybe it was obvious that I was worried but can you blame me?" Tohru said sitting back down.

"No, I can't blame you but you didn't let me finish my sentence."

"Oh sorry."

"What I was going to say was I couldn't stop thinking about Yuki and Aaya destroying my house…well mostly Yuki, he's the violent one."

"Shigure…"

"What? Someone has to think about this poor house." Tohru smiled at Shigure. When he cares about something he's very serious about it. Shigure is the type of person who doesn't like to see the things he cares about get hurt or destroyed, especially not his house. Now, him caring about his job is another story given the fact that he tortures the hell out of his editor every chance he gets. Soon they heard footsteps coming down stairs. It was Kyo yawning and heading to the fridge.

"Good Morning Kyo" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Yeah." He took the milk carton out the fridge and began to drink from it.

"K-Kyo don't drink from the carton." Kyo turned around and walked out the kitchen to the living room so he could watch some TV. He sat down on one side of Shigure.

"Kyo please don't leave a fur ball in the milk."

"Shut up, I'm a cat, yeah, but I don't cough up fur balls you jackass." Kyo retorted.

"I see you're crabby as always Kyo. Oh and stop drinking from the carton, we all like milk." Shigure said standing up and heading to his study. He sighed and put his hands in the other's sleeve of his kimono.

"Are you hungry Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah." He sipped some more milk from the carton and turned the channel of the TV.

"I'll make something right away." Tohru began to prepare some breakfast for Kyo.

"Yeah, thanks." He sipped some more of the milk from the carton. Then more footsteps were heard, they belonged to Ayame as he came downstairs fully dressed and ready for work.

"Good morning Kyon." Kyo grew a vein the size of who knows what.

"I said don't call me that!"

"Call you what? Your name?" Ayame said sarcastically.

"Don't start with me you bastard." Kyo said becoming angrier by the second.

"Um, good morning Ayame."

"Ah, it's so refreshing to see the princess of the castle when you've just got through talking with the jester. It's like blooming cherry blossoms on a cold winter day." Ayame chuckled a bit and Tohru blushed.

"DAMNIT! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" The now snapped Kyo yelled.

"Then my job is done." Ayame laughed as he sat down at the table hoping to get some of Tohru's delicious cooking before he left for work. Kyo stood and stomped upstairs heading to the roof like always.

"Kyo, what about your food?" Tohru called out.

"Just leave it! I'll eat it when HE leaves!"

"O-okay." Tohru walked back into the kitchen.

"Is he always this crabby in the morning?" Ayame asked as he turned the channel.

"Well, sometimes." Tohru answered. After that Ayame ate the food that Tohru cooked and went off to work. Tohru cleaned the kitchen making sure to put some food away for Yuki. She took Kyo's food and began to walk upstairs to the roof. She climbed up the ladder with one hand and Kyo's food in the other praying that she didn't drop it.

"Here Kyo." Tohru said sitting next to him and handing him his food.

"Why did you bring it up? I told you to leave it downstairs."

"I knew you were hungry and that you probably wouldn't come back down until your food was cold so…"

"You could have fallen coming up here!"

"But I didn't." Kyo sighed and took his food. He worries about Tohru sometimes; always worrying about other people and not herself. She could have very well have fallen off the ladder and broke something if she wasn't careful. Why? He didn't understand why someone would go through so much trouble for another person, especially a person like him who doesn't even know how to convey his feelings to the one he loves.

"Thank you." Kyo said as he looked at Tohru.

"You're welcome." Tohru smiled at him and made him blush; of course she was oblivious to that. "Kyo, why do you always get angry with Ayame?"

"Because he always says something to make me mad." Kyo said in that's-a-stupid- question tone. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just thought that maybe you could go easy on him considering his uncomfortable relationship situation." She said looking out at the city.

"Pssh, if I don't get angry at him our relationship would be uncomfortable too. That jackass gets amusement from my anger. I can tell…"

"Oh, well maybe you could talk to Yuki about…" Kyo jumped at Tohru's sudden comment.

"Talk to Yuki? Me?"

"Well I thought that since you guys seem to be getting along better than ever that you could talk to him…"

"No way! We aren't getting along that great."

"But maybe if you said something to him he would listen. You seem to understand him better than anyone of us even if you don't want to admit it." Kyo looked at Tohru's concerned face; she was so adorable to him.

"But Tohru… you just don't get it." No matter how cute she was, he had to refuse. Such a request is just a recipe for madness. Even if she was close to being right, he just couldn't do it.

"You see!"

"What!"

"You **can** talk to him! You two even say the same things. I'm sure you can connect with him." Tohru remembered Yuki saying those same words to her, _"Miss Honda… you just don't get it."_

"Why are you asking me? Why can't Shigure do it or I don't know, Ayame!"

"Yuki won't listen to Ayame because he's still uncomfortable around him! Shigure won't work either because Yuki doesn't care what Shigure says. When Yuki was tearing up the house Shigure did everything in his power to stop him and nothing worked!" Tohru said trying her hardest to convince the stubborn cat.

"(Sigh) what the hell would I say to him "Yuki talk to your brother, he really does love you"?" Kyo said sarcastically.

"Yes!"

"No! That's not going to work! Yuki is thickheaded!"

"See you know what to say to him don't you!"

"No I don't! But I know saying that crap won't work! (Damnit all, I'm not helping my situation at all.)"

"Please Kyo. I don't want them to fight or not talk to each other. Siblings should want to be around each other and want to talk to each other about anything."

"Tohru…"

"I know I don't have any siblings but if I had a brother or a sister I would want to be very close to them. I would want to share my secrets with them and always be there when they needed me the most…" Tohru said staring out into the morning sky.

"Like how you are with us?" Kyo said looking away from Tohru.

"Yeah, like I am with everyone." Tohru looked at Kyo and smiled.

"(Sigh) I can't believe I'm going to do this." Tohru's face lit up with joy.

"Oh thank you Kyo!" Without thinking she hugged him and (BOOM) he transformed.

"Ooops, sorry Kyo." She held him out in front of her.

"Whatever don't worry about it." Tohru pulled Yuki back to her chest and held him there for a short while. Kyo loved it when she hugged him like this, so warm and loving, he never wanted those times to end. He didn't care though as long as she was holding him right there nothing else mattered. Now the question that kept appearing in his head and wouldn't leave him alone was 'Who does she love? Me or Yuki?' But he would think about that later. At this time the only thing that was important was Tohru and how to make her happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Welp that's the end of that. So please review and see ya when I see ya**


	6. The Attempt

**A/N: Hi, everyone!! It's been a really long while hasn't it? If I gave you excuses right now they would take up this whole chapter. So I'll just hold back on the explanations for now, even though I know you deserve them you probably won't want to read it, how about I just say sorry for the wait and hope that you still want to read.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

"You can talk to him! You two even say the same things. I'm sure you can connect with him." Tohru remembered Yuki saying those same words to her, _"Miss Honda… you just don't get it."_

"Why are you asking me? Why can't Shigure do it or I don't know, Ayame!"

"Yuki won't listen to Ayame because he's still uncomfortable around him! Shigure won't work either because Yuki doesn't care what Shigure says. When Yuki was tearing up the house Shigure did everything in his power to stop him and nothing worked!" Tohru said trying her hardest to convince the stubborn cat.

"(Sigh) what the hell would I say to him "Yuki talk to your brother, he really does love you"?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"Yes!"

"No! That's not going to work! Yuki is thickheaded!"

"See you know what to say to him don't you!"

"No I don't! But I know saying that crap won't work! (Damnit all, I'm not helping my situation at all.)"

"Please Kyo. I don't want them to fight or not talk to each other. Siblings should want to be around each other and want to talk to each other about anything."

"Tohru…"

"I know I don't have any siblings but if I had a brother or a sister I would want to be very close to them. I would want to share my secrets with them and always be there when they needed me the most…" Tohru said staring out into the morning sky.

"Like how you are with us?" Kyo said looking away from Tohru.

"Yeah, like I am with everyone." Tohru looked at Kyo and smiled.

"(Sigh) I can't believe I'm going to do this." Tohru's face lit up with joy.

"Oh thank you Kyo!" Without thinking she hugged him and (BOOM) he transformed.

"Ooops, sorry Kyo." She held him out in front of her.

"Whatever, don't worry about it." Tohru pulled Kyo back to her chest and held him there for a short while. Kyo loved it when she hugged him like this, so warm and loving, he never wanted those times to end. He didn't care though as long as she was holding him right there nothing else mattered. Now the question that kept appearing in his head and wouldn't leave him alone was 'who does she love? Me or Yuki?' But he would think about that later. At this time the only thing that was important was Tohru and how to make her happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Monday)

Tohru rose herself out of bed to greet the beautiful morning sun; spring time was always the best season to Tohru, even when Hatori asked her, "When the snow melts, what does it become?" Of course her answer was "spring", if Hatori had asked a different person, they would've given the obvious answer, "water". Tohru just has that gratitude for how the seasons can change. She has gratitude for all of the friends and family that take care of her as well. You would think that being thankful for so much would be tiring, but not for Tohru.

Tohru stretched and yawned, trying to wake herself up completely. She looked over at her clock that said 6:30am.

"Ah, good morning mom. It looks like it will be a nice day doesn't it?" She took the covers off of her and stood up to go wash up in the bathroom. While she was brushing her teeth she realized that her and Kyo had agreed that he would talk to Yuki. Although they never actually thought about a date to do it, she hoped it would be today. Tohru walked downstairs to make breakfast and saw Kyo outside practicing his martial arts.

"Good morning Kyo."

"Yeah...hah...hah...mornin'''' Kyo punched straight with his right fist then his left.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Tohru asked watching the cat sweat while he did his morning routine.

"Yeah...hah" Kyo kicked with his right leg.

"Oh, ok, then I'll just make breakfast for everyone else then."

"Alright." Kyo kicked with left leg. Tohru smiled and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. In Ayame's room he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

"Mmm, I need more beauty sleep..." Ayame pressed the snooze button on his clock.

Around 7:00 Yuki woke up to go to the bathroom and wash up for school. He changed into his uniform and walked downstairs.

"Good Morning Yuki." Tohru greeted him while smiling.

"Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her, with his very beautiful 'prince like' smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Tohru asked while handing Yuki a plate of food and some apple juice.

"Yeah (yawn)."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I was up a bit late last night, student counsel stuff."

"Oh." Tohru sat down at the table to eat.

"Did, my brother leave for work already?" Yuki asked while biting some of his rice ball.

"No, I don't think he did, I'm not sure he's even awake yet."

"Oh...well I'm going to school early. See you later." Yuki stood up and took his empty plate into the kitchen while finishing his glass of apple juice. He then walked to the door, put his shoes on and left. Tohru watched as she tried to think why he would leave so early for school. 'It must be because of Ayame.' Tohru thought. Kyo walked downstairs and saw Tohru staring at the door, with her hands to her chest. Kyo rubbed the towel that was on his head to dry his hair a little more.

"What's wrong?" Kyo walked to Tohru.

"Nothing."

"I'm guessing that damn rat left for school already."

"Yeah."

"Well, don't worry about it."

"But, what if it's like this every morning?"

"What's so bad about going to school early?"

"If he keeps this up then he'll go to school early and come home late all to avoid Ayame. He'll become distant and then him and Ayame will never be able to close the gap between them and he'll probably open a gap between him and us too." Tohru explained, with sadness in her voice.

"Hmph, there's already gap between him and the damn world, a gap between us won't mean anything." Kyo said, not really caring. Kyo realized that Yuki already shuts people out, especially him, why should it be such a surprise if he shuts others out more?

"That's not true!!" Kyo jumped at Tohru's sudden outburst. "That's not true, I can see the gap between him and Ayame, he doesn't talk to Ayame like he does with me. He doesn't smile when he's with him..."

"You act like he smiles while I'm around." Kyo retorted.

"But he does, it may not be at you but he smiles around you, Yuki admires you Kyo."

"Jeez what are you talking about now?" Kyo asked rolling his eyes.

"Just trust me, that's why I think he would listen to you if you talked to him." Tohru looked like she was going to break into tears and that was the last thing Kyo wanted to see. This whole situation was making his Tohru sad, but why does he have to be the one to go on 'mission impossible', Kyo was still trying to figure out why it couldn't be someone else. Maybe the school counselor, yeah, he'll run the whole situation by counselor when he got to school. Maybe not, Yuki might despise Kyo even more, everyone hates being talked to like they are crazy and that's how that counselor was, he talked to everyone like they were going insane and needed to be taken away in straight jacket at any moment. When in all honesty everyone thought that he was the one who really needed to be taken away. Kyo cleared his head.

"Look, for now, don't think about it, hurry up and get your bag, or we're gonna be late." Kyo said putting his hand on Tohru's head.

"Okay." Tohru smiled and walked off to get her stuff; she loved it when Kyo put his hand on her head. It made her feel like everything would be alright.

(At School)

Tohru sat at her desk while Uo and Hana sat in front of her. The teacher had stepped out for a minute and probably wouldn't be back for a while.

"Tohru, you look sad, are you ok?" Hana asked with concern in her voice.

"Is orangey giving you problems?" Kyo heard Uo's smart comment from across the room. Tohru shook her head 'no' and gave a nervous smile; comments like that always stirred Kyo up.

"Damn Yankee." Kyo had his elbow rested on the desk while he looked out the window. 'What should I say to that damn rat? I've never actually sat down and had a real conversation with him before. What if we start arguing like normal? Then Tohru would be disappointed, (sigh) Why should I have to care about Yuki and his problems, I have problems of my own, I don't need anyone else's on my shoulders.' Kyo thought as he watched the clouds swim slowly through the sky. He looked down and saw Yuki sitting against the other side of the school with a book in his hand. The school wasn't that big so it was very easy to spot familiar faces. 'I guess...this is as good a time as any…' Kyo stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Where's he going?" Uo asked, looking toward the direction Kyo left.

"Yes, I wonder…should we follow?" Hana asked looking at Tohru, hoping for an answer.

"Nah, he might just be going to the bathroom, let's not waist our time." Uo answered.

(Outside)

"Hey, there **are** classrooms with desks in them and chairs." Kyo said sarcastically looking down at Yuki. Yuki looked up to Kyo and then back at his book.

"Do you need something stupid cat?" A vein popped on Kyo's head but he breathed, this wasn't the time to fight with the rat.

"Actually, I uh…wanted…to uh--" _Yuki admires you Kyo_, what Tohru had said to Kyo came rushing back at that moment. 'What the hell am I thinking about that for?' Yuki closed his book and looked up to Kyo.

"What is it, I have to get back to class." Yuki stood up and straightened his self out.

"Don't rush me. Trying to do this is hard."

"Trying to do what?" Yuki looked confused.

"This."

"What?"

"GAH NEVERMIND!!" Kyo stormed off back into the school. Yuki watched him walk away in utter confusion, but he tossed that feeling aside so he could get back to class. As student body president being late to class is inexcusable.

Kyo walked back into the classroom and went to his seat. Tohru got up and walked over to him, seeing that he wasn't very happy.

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"Nothin." Kyo answered as he looked back outside.

"Oh, okay then." Tohru looked disappointed, if something was bothering Kyo, she thought that he would always tell her. Kyo saw the face that he didn't want to see, the face of disappointment and he couldn't stand it.

"Look, I tried to talk to him…but I sort of, lost my nerve." Tohru looked at Kyo with a small smile.

"That's alright Kyo."

"But I know how much you want Yuki to feel better, so I'll try again." Kyo said beginning to blush.

"Okay." Tohru's smile and voice was filled with happiness at that point, to think that Kyo would attempt something that he didn't really want to do again for her, was such a great feeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Yea so that's about all I can come up with for now, at first I wanted to quit writing this fic because I didn't have the plot line quite finished and thought out, but now I think I'll continue it, it would be nice to have your support with this though, ya know like give me a push. It's been so long since I've wrote to this story that I've lost confidence in it, so please review and let me know what you think I should do. **


	7. Comfort

**A/N: HIIIIIIII!!!! Yeah so I think I'll continue this story, I think some people want to keep reading it, and thank you to Aqua, I couldn't reply to your review so I'm thanking you here, your review made me very happy, all of them did though. Ok so I'm sure some people are sort of wondering about the pairing in this story and so am I to be honest, I mean it looks like Kyo and Tohru and yet, it doesn't, if you don't mind I would like your opinion on what pairing to have, I mean it's all about what you guys want. **

**ShigurexAyame (I love a good yaoi)**

**KyoxTohru (It seems like this may be the expected couple)**

**YukixTohru (It's possible)**

**KyoxYuki (Like I said before…love a good yaoi)**

**I want you to vote for who you want most, pretty please, you'll be doing me a gigantic favor if you do, it will help me complete the plot, and of course the couple with the most votes will be the star couple and we can have a little side couple too, you decide. Oh and sorry for this super long author's note. I don't think there will be anymore that are this long.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this thing, um it's not mine, it belongs to the wonderful Natsuki Takaya, I wish it was mine though (this disclaimer goes for any chappy I've forgotten about. I have a habit of doing that, please don't sue me.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

(Previously)

Kyo walked back into the classroom and went to his seat. Tohru got up and walked over to him, seeing that he wasn't very happy.

"What's wrong Kyo?"

"Nothin." Kyo answered as he looked back outside.

"Oh, okay then." Tohru looked disappointed, if something was bothering Kyo, she thought that he would always tell her. Kyo saw the face that he didn't want to see, the face of disappointment and he couldn't stand it.

"Look, I tried to talk to him…but I sort of, lost my nerve." Tohru looked at Kyo with a small smile.

"That's alright Kyo."

"But I know how much you want Yuki to feel better, so I'll try again." Kyo said beginning to blush.

"Okay." Tohru's smile and voice was filled with happiness at that point, to think that Kyo would attempt something that he didn't really want to do again for her, was such a great feeling.

(Same Day, Shigure's House)

Ayame woke up at around 11:00am and was shocked. He had done the most inexcusable thing imaginable...he overslept. He threw the covers off of him and grabbed the clock.

"OH NO!!! THIS IS UNSPEAKABLE!!!! MY RECORD FOR BEING PUNCTUAL IS RUINED!!!!" He stood up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. Shigure was downstairs sipping tea and reading one of his wonderful creations, that his fans buy right off the rack as soon as they reach the store. He took the book down from in front of his face and listened to his friend run around upstairs.

"Ayame, please be careful not to run into anything!! The walls really wouldn't be able to take it at this point." Shigure smiled at his sarcastic comment. Ayame ran out of the bathroom but stopped midway. He turned back to the mirror to look at his hair. He fixed the one piece of hair that was distorted. He was lucky this time; it would've been incredibly disastrous if he had walked out of the house with a strand out of his place. Too many people have such a high expectation for his appearance that nothing can be crooked, out of place, or anything, a thread wasn't even allowed to hang from a piece of his clothing. He continued to go back to his room when he fixed his dilemma. After he dressed himself, he came downstairs and looked at Shigure.

"What?" Shigure looked at him with his book halfway down his face. (A/N: I really don't mean to interrupt the story but does Shigure wear glasses while he's reading, I can't remember?)

"Why did you turn off my alarm?" Ayame asked.

"You seemed so peaceful while you were sleeping, and that clock kept beeping and beeping, it was becoming annoying. By the way, what were you dreaming about? Me maybe?" Shigure asked slyly.

"Of course Shigure, the sweet lands of my dreams are always filled with your magnificent presence." Ayame replied, but you couldn't tell whether it was sarcasm or not.

"Hm, really, well I'm not that great." Shigure was smiling at this point. He lived his life so leisurely that this was pure fun for him. Never having anything to do was boring for the 27-year old; he needed excitement, even at other's expense. Shigure's intentions weren't all bad though; he didn't mean to make his friend angry. All Ayame does is work, work, and work some more. He hasn't been eating healthy either; Shigure was starting to become a bit worried; maybe this wasn't the best idea that Akito has come up with.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, aren't you going to eat something?" Shigure asked out of concern for his friend.

"I'll be fine, bye bye." Ayame waved and went on his way.

Shigure took another sip of his tea, and commenced reading his book again.

'I think it's time to give a certain somebody a call, it doesn't look like he'll talk to me.' Shigure thought.

(At Ayame's Shop)

"Sir, you're late, this isn't like you at all." Mine, Ayame's assistant said bringing him some tea from the back of the store. She was dressed in her usual black and white maid outfit with her long white socks, black shoes, and cute braided pigtails.

"I know, I know, my sincerest apologies Mine." Ayame took a sip of his piping hot tea.

"Three of your clients have called to schedule appointments for their fitting." Mine said as she stood there with a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I told them to call back later, since you weren't here." She smiled and looked at Ayame who's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Is there something bothering you Sir?" Mine asked, concerned for her boss. Ayame didn't hear the question; he was too deep in thought to hear.

"Sir?" Mine spoke a bit louder and Ayame snapped out of his trance.

"Yes Mine?"

"How is everything?" Mine asked. She sat down on the couch next to Ayame.

"It's going very good, I'm able to enjoy the company of my closest friend everyday and the wonderful company of Tohru as well…" Ayame smiled and then became silent. Mine looked at him; she took his teacup from him and put it on the table. Ayame whined at the separation, the tea was very delicious and he hadn't drunk anything that morning. Mine grabbed his hands and smiled at him.

"Ayame, sir, I'm very sorry that I can't relate to your problem. I wish I could, so I could give you the right advice. Unfortunately I can't, but I am here for you." Ayame looked at Mine, as she spoke such kind words to him. He loved the way she talked in such a calming and sweet voice all the time.

"There's not much a person who doesn't understand or can't relate to another person's problems can do…It's obvious that you're hurting right now, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Ayame put one hand on top of Mine's. She made him feel a million times better than he had felt in a while.

"Thank you Mine, thank you very much."

They smiled at eachother, maybe this is one of the reason's he works so much, it relieves some of his stress. Most people would like to stay away from work because it builds stress, but not for Ayame, when Mine is around his worries seem to dissipate into thin air, even for a little while. She was one of his best friends, somehow if he didn't have the whole zodiac problem he would want to be with Mine, but Ayame understands how much pain those relationships can cause. Even though Hatori and Kana are a happy couple right now, who knows how long it will last with Akito watching their every move. So Ayame will just keep her as a dear friend and hope that she'll always be there to say kinds words to him. All of a sudden a customer walked into the store; Ayame stood up.

"Welcome! Please look around, this is a place where fantasies become reality!" The customer walked into the store smiling at his handsome host and hostess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**That's the end of that chappy, um for anyone who doesn't know how to say Mine's name its pronounced Me-ney, just incase . I guess you can tell this chappy was basically based on Ayame, but I couldn't really do anything more because I need to know the couples you want, so I apologize if it wasn't as good as it could've been. Um please review and see ya next chappy.**


	8. The Talk

**A/N: Konichiwa!!!! Thanks to all of your reviews I'm at 50, I'm so happy!! I think that means I'm doing something right ! Yay me!! Anyway I'd like to thank Aqua once again and BRENDA for their reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone for their votes as well and the winners are……drum roll please…….KYOXTOHRU!!!!!**

**Now I want everyone who voted for different couples to know that I'm sorry they didn't win, it was really really close, actually KyoxYuki lost by one vote. But I'll have a little AyamexShigure action in here too so PLEASE don't stop reading or be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine (sigh)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Previously)

"There's not much a person who doesn't understand or can't relate to another person's problems can do…it's obvious that you're hurting right now, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Ayame put one hand on top of Mine's. She made him feel a million times better than he had felt in a while.

"Thank you Mine, thank you very much."

They smiled at each other, maybe this is one of the reason's he works so much, it relieves some of his stress. Most people would like to stay away from work because it builds stress, but not for Ayame, when Mine is around his worries seem to dissipate into thin air, even for a little while. She was one of his best friends, somehow if he didn't have the whole zodiac problem he would want to be with Mine, but Ayame understands how much pain those relationships can cause. Even though Hatori and Kana are a happy couple right now, who knows how long it will last with Akito watching their every move. So Ayame will just keep her as a dear friend and hope that she'll always be there to say kinds words to him. All of a sudden a customer walked into the store; Ayame stood up.

"Welcome! Please look around, this is a place where fantasies become reality!" The customer walked into the store smiling at his handsome host and hostess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(After School, Same Day)

Kyo and Tohru were walking home in silence. Kyo had his hands in his uniform pockets while Tohru held her bag in front of her. She looked sad; it was just as she had thought. Yuki was staying after school today and told Tohru not to worry about him eating dinner; he would eat with the secretary of the student council, Machi Kuragi.

(Flashback, Before Tohru Goes Home)

Tohru heard her name being called by a familiar voice while she was walking toward the exit of the school.

"Miss Honda!" It was Yuki who was calling out to her.

"Oh, hi Yuki, Kyo and I were just about to leave, are you ready?"

"No, that's what I came to tell you." Yuki panted slightly from the running, "I'm staying after today. I probably won't be home till late so eat dinner without me ok." Yuki looked at Tohru's confused face.

"Um ok, I'll make sure I put some away for you--"

"No. Don't worry about it, I'm going to eat with Miss Kuragi."

"Oh… alright, see you…later then…" Tohru gave Yuki a smile and he walked her outside to meet Kyo. He waved to her and then went back into the school.

(End of Flashback)

Tohru sighed; she knew that this was all to avoid Ayame, but there was nothing she could say to Yuki. Kyo sighed even louder.

"Damnit this is pissin' me off!" Kyo looked at Tohru and she jumped slightly at the noise breaking her out of her trance.

"Uh, what's wrong Kyo?"

"Why can't he just talk to that damn snake??!! I mean it's not that damn hard!!! WHAT THE HELL IS AVOIDING HIM GOING TO DAMN DO??!!!" Kyo yelled out in frustration. Even him, Yuki's rival, wanted to help in some kind of way. Tohru was always worried about this mess. Kyo wasn't even going to pay it any mind; it really wasn't his business so why does he feel like he has to get involved? Then again there are plenty of reasons, Tohru asking him to talk to Yuki, living in the same house with two quarreling brothers, seeing all of his cousins and Tohru worried about this situation. Goddamnit this was becoming **_annoying_**. Kyo hadn't been this frustrated in a long time; since he heard the news about Ayame moving in to be exact.

"Um…" Tohru was speechless. She agreed with Kyo sort of. He could've put it in a nicer way but he was right no matter what. Why can't Yuki just say how he feels? Why can't Ayame just say how he feels? Why? Why? Why? That was the only interrogative sentence in everyone's head. When they reached home Kyo kicked his shoes off and went upstairs to his room. Damn Yuki for making him care. Shigure watched Kyo walk upstairs.

"Hm, I'm starting to think that I only exist to him when I make derogatory remarks. I can never get a 'Hi Shigure' from him, anyway, hello Tohru how was your day?" Shigure asked in sort of a sarcastic yet caring way. The way his younger cousin never speaks to him when he comes home gets on his nerves.

"It was fine. What about you Shigure?"

"Oh, it was pretty good, I finished my manuscript, went out to breakfast, and came up with another idea for a my upcoming novel."

"Really, all that?" Tohru asked in amazement.

"Nope, but it would be really nice if all that did happen wouldn't it? The truth is, I haven't finished my manuscript, which really isn't that big a deal to me, I have writer's block, and I'm soo hungry." Shigure cried as he whined to Tohru.

"Aw, I'll go make you something to eat right away." Shigure heard the hallelujah chorus.

"Thank you so much Tohru, you really are an angel." Tohru blushed and said you're welcome to Shigure. She cooked him something to eat and talked with him until Ayame came home. Ayame walked in and sat down at the table with Shigure and Tohru.

"(Sigh) I had a lot of customers at the store today, I'm starting to think I need more help." Ayame put his fingers through his long silver silky hair. Tohru got up and went to the kitchen to pour him some tea. She came back, gave him the hot tea and sat back down.

"Hmm, more help you say?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, Mine and I seem to be having an overwhelming amount of customers, and not being able to attend to each one of them is very troublesome for my business." Ayame explained sipping the nice tea, the one Mine made for him became cold and he couldn't drink it anymore. Tea is not tea when it's cold. "Ah, hits the spot." Tohru began to think about what Ayame said. If she took this job then maybe she'll have enough money to do what she's wanted since Ayame moved in. Her current job wouldn't be enough, but her current job plus another job would be perfect. Maybe this will help Yuki and Ayame.

"What if I take the job?" Tohru inquired. Ayame and Shigure looked at each other and then Tohru.

"But Tohru you already have a job, you don't want to over exert yourself, you know what happens when you do that." Shigure replied.

"I promise not to overwork myself, I'll make sure that the job doesn't require too much hard work, since I have school and stuff." Ayame put his hand on his chin.

"Well another angelic face would help the business a lot, and you would only have to measure customers when they need it, and work the cash register when Mine and I can't." Ayame said looking at Shigure for approval, he happened to like the idea himself.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem too hard…." Shigure said waiting to hear more before he expressed his full approval like a father trying to protect his child from danger.

"You wouldn't have to work that much either, five days out of a week would help me a lot but I can bring it down to three if its too much."

"No no, five days is fine." Tohru chimed.

"I'll pay you handsomely as well, ask Mine what her check looks like every week." Ayame said confidently.

"Yay, a well paying job." Tohru became excited

"Then its settled right Shigure?" Ayame looked at Shigure with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm, alright, but please don't over work yourself Tohru."

"Okay." Tohru smiled. It was obvious that she was very important to Shigure; the way he was always so concerned about her health; it makes her happy though.

"Is there a uniform for the job Ayame?" Tohru asked.

"Well there are a lot of costumes at the shop, so you'll be wearing one of those…WAIT…you can wear my newest creation. I can picture it beautifully already. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in it Tohru." Ayame smiled and stood.

"The outfit is only drawn though so it should be ready in two days if I start right now." Ayame walked upstairs feeling pumped and ready to get to work even though he was officially off work. But Ayame has this way off thinking, a phrase he lives by and that phrase is "An Artist's job is never done." Ayame went back downstairs when he realized he forgot his tea. Once he gets that _then _he'll get to work.

(At 8:00)

Yuki walked into the house and took off his shoes. He went upstairs to his room and puts his book bag down on the floor next to his desk. He sighed and sat down on his bed when all of a sudden Kyo busted in through his door. Yuki was surprised and startled, what the heck was Kyo busting in here for Yuki wondered.

"Um, is there something you need?" Yuki asked in his regular calm voice even though he was surprised.

"We need to…to--"

"To what?"

"Wait Damnit let me finish before you cut me off!!" Yuki stared at Kyo. "We need to, to…talk." Yuki was starting to become annoyed, why the hell was this cat coming into _his _room and yelling him like this? Yuki was puzzled yet intrigued.

"Talk about what exactly?" Yuki asked.

"Um…A-Ay-Ayame."

"Ayame? What?" Yuki was definitely confused now, was Kyo actually trying to help him? No way, it's a trick; he must've lost a bet. Kyo looked down at the floor, he was ready to run out of the room any second now. For some odd reason he would rather shove razors in his eyes than do this but he couldn't really back down now.

"Okay, who'd you lose a bet to?" Yuki asked in an I-Knew-It tone of voice.

"What?" That struck a nerve.

"It's obvious you lost a bet to someone and now you're paying the price, so who was it, Miss Uotani perhaps?" Yuki smiled a sly smile. A vein popped and Kyo walked over to Yuki and grabbed his collar roughly. He pulled Yuki so close that he could feel Yuki's minty fresh breath. Yuki ate some mints after he ate dinner with Machi. (I'm sure you guys were thinking something else.)

"Listen you damn rat! I wouldn't do this if I lost a bet, because there's not a lose in this damn world that can make me do this." Kyo said barely yelling. His voice was low and rough, and angry all at once there was no need to yell right now, the way he talked was good enough, he could tell he actually put a tiny bit of fear in Yuki, of course it didn't last long.

"Alright then, why are you doing this?"

"Because!!! Y-you're acting…differently." Kyo let go of Yuki's shirt.

"Huh?" Yuki has never seen Kyo like this before. He actually seemed like a totally different person himself, normally he would've tried to smash Yuki's face in, of course he would fail but that never stopped him before. Yuki realized at that very moment that Kyo actually might care about something other than just beating him.

"You're acting different okay!! And…you're worrying Tohru too." Kyo's tone became soft, and a bit shy.

"Miss Honda? But why, I'm not doing anything." Yuki couldn't understand.

"That's exactly what she's worried about. You don't tell anyone what's wrong with you, and your stupid brother is actually trying to get to know you and you don't even want to give him a chance. All you try to do is avoid him. Everyone can see it and goddamnit it's annoying."

"I hope this isn't supposed to make me feel better..." Yuki said in a sarcastic tone.

"RRRR YOU DAMN RAT!!!!"

"Will you shut up for one second…?" Kyo stopped yelling for that moment and listened to Yuki.

"It-its just that…I…I don't feel like he should be here." Yuki looked down and Kyo plopped down on the floor and crossed his legs. This is very different for Kyo, to tell the truth he's never actually been in Yuki's room and sat down before. He looked around a bit, the rat was so damn organized it was sickening. There wasn't a single piece of paper on the floor, or a sock out of place, but Kyo likes space, he actually felt like sprawling out on Yuki's floor; but that wasn't going to happen in this lifetime, maybe the next. Yuki felt a bit weird himself, his rival in every single thing, was trying to talk to him. What the hell? That was the only question going through his mind. It was weird and yet comforting to know that Kyo actually had the guts to come and say something to him. He hasn't really talked to Shigure in a long time, but Yuki knows how Shigure is about his house and after he broke half the stuff in the house and didn't bother to clean it up; Shigure would be ticked for quite sometime. There was no way he would talk to Ayame and he was too shy to talk to Tohru. He looked at the cat gaze around the room; apparently this was fascinating him, but then they met each other's gaze.

"Um, I'm not really good with this stuff ok, I don't know how to be gentle when it comes to telling people the truth…but I don't have any siblings so I don't really know what you're going through and neither does Tohru. She thinks that the gap or whatever will get wider between you two and then you'll stop talking to him and other people completely. I don't care about these things but if you change…Tohru will be sad and then I'll beat you back into your senses if that's what it takes." Kyo looked at Yuki with serious eyes. That was the first time Yuki and him actually had a real conversation. Kyo was sort of proud of himself for being so calm. A bit forceful and mean but effective.

"We both know that's not gonna happen but…I don't want to make Tohru sad…what…should I do?" Yuki was surprised at his own question and he really wasn't expecting a serious answer.

"You know what you should do. I mean would you really listen to me if I told you to go talk to Ayame?" Kyo asked.

"I probably wouldn't." Yuki answered straightforwardly.

"Of course not, I have another question though, would you really take _any_ advice from me?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know; you've never given me advice before." Yuki replied. Kyo rested against Yuki's door with his arms behind his head.

"Well, I think you should stop being a baby and confront your fears."

"What fears?"

"Everyone's afraid of something, no matter who they are. Its obvious what you're afraid of."

"Is that so, and what am I afraid of, and don't say you or I'm kicking you out."

"You're afraid of wrecking the relationship that you have with your stupid brother…" Yuki's eyes widened. Is that what it is? Kyo continued to talk, "You think that, if you start talking to him, you'll despise him more so than love him and no one wants to really hate someone they're related to, its just something that some families have to live with." What. The. Hell. The stupid cat wasn't so stupid when it came down to it. Yuki realized that Kyo couldn't be more right. That was exactly what he was afraid of; he doesn't want to hate Ayame so he tries to stay away from him. Yuki knew that was the feeling but there was no way he could put it into his own words and here comes Kyo with the exact words, why did it have to be him? Why not…SOMEBODY else, this was all too weird. Kyo looked confidently at Yuki.

"I knew it." Kyo said.

"B-but, how?"

"I don't know, call it instinct I guess, besides I don't even _wanna_ know why the hell I understand you." Kyo turned his head.

"K-Kyo, am I stupid for not knowing this myself?" There was a pause, "Never mind don't answer that, of course your answer would be 'yes'." Kyo sighed and blushed a bit.

"You're not stupid…just confused. It happens to everyone that's normal ya know." Kyo couldn't believe that he was making that rat feel better. This was weird but Yuki doesn't seem like a bad guy if you think about it. Kyo's head was starting to spin, Yuki even called him by his name!! Maybe it was time to leave, you should never over stay your welcome. Kyo stood up and turned to face the door.

"You'll do what you think is right I guess…it might not work out but it should be a risk that a damn rat like you is willing to take." Kyo opened the door.

"Stupid cat…" Kyo was about to yell before he heard Yuki's last words, "Thanks…" Yuki smiled a small smile since he knew Kyo wouldn't see.

"Yea well this doesn't make us friends or anything, I still hate you…" Kyo blushed again; curse him and his shyness.

"Fine." Yuki watched Kyo walk out of his room. Yuki lied down on his bed and began to think about so much. He heard Kyo yelling in the hallway for some reason.

"YOU WERE LISTENING?!!" Kyo yelled to the nosy novelist.

"I didn't know it was private conversation and it is my house... You know Kyo, you're such a nice guy." Kyo growled and punched Shigure in the head. A bump grew the size of a tomato and Shigure cried.

"Most people would've taken that as a compliment." Kyo stomped downstairs and into the kitchen, he was starving. Yuki drifted off into dreamland still trying to comprehend his situation, maybe he does know what to do, but it would take some time to actually do it, but he was almost sure of what he should do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Holy crap that was WAY way longer than I intended, but it was necessary. Um I'm sorry though, if the whole talk was too much OOC, I really did do my best with this and I enjoyed writing it very much. Yuki and Kyo getting along for that long, ah thank goodness for fanfics. Yeah so this'll probably be the longest chapter you read in this so if it bothers you I'm sorry, please review and let me know whatcha think ok, Sayonara till the next chappy. **


End file.
